The Berenstain Bears and the Perfect Crime (Almost)/Quotes (Billingual)
Brother Bear: * “Everything’ll be twice as big as usual, Mayor Honeypot’s speech will be twice as long and twice as boring. The parade will go down Elm Street as well as Main Street. And the fireworks display will be twice as spectacular.”'~{Chapter 1;Pg.}' * “In a way, it does, Remember Mr. Dweebish, the history professor from Big Bear University?”'~{Chapter 1;Pg.}' * “Yep, all the hallway and classroom boards, and the big one in the cafeteria, too.”'~{Pg.}' * “Depends on what kind of conference it was, but we’ll know that soon enough.”'~{Pg.}' * “I can’t believe that! I can’t believe he’s greedy enough to steal a historic document.”'~{Pg.}' * “Gee, you’d better be careful, Mr. Dweebish. It’s such a valuable document . . .”'~{Pg.}' * “Sounds like a perfect plan.”'~{Pg.}' Cousin Freddy Bear: * “Over 200 years old, it was the first public building in Beartown.”'~{Chapter 1;Pg.}' * “But he wrote this when he was still General George Grizzington, commander of the Revolutionary Bear Army.”'~{Pg.}' * “So you think it’s the real thing?”'~{Pg.}' * “What do you suppose happened to Chief Bruno and Mr. Dweebish?”'~{Pg.}' * “But why can’t the expert authenticate it here?”'~{Pg.}' * “What are you suggesting? That we break into school tonight?”'~{Pg.}' Sister Bear: * “So what’s going to be so different about this Independence Day?”'~{Chapter 1;Pg.}' * “Just because it’s the whaddya-call-it? Centennial?”'~{Chapter 1;Pg.}' * “That’s great! Now we can put the document on display for the bicentennial!”'~{Pg.}' * “Remember when Mr. Dweebish said, ‘Nothing can go wrong’? Well, something did.”'~{Pg. }' Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin: * “That’ll be easy, tomorrow is the bicentennial, and the teachers’ lounge will be open to the public all day. We can have a look at the document then.” Queenie McBear: * “Whoa! Get a load of this! ‘Actual Factual has received a one-day suspension for making a rotten-egg smell in chemistry.’ Hey, Ferdy, that’s your uncle—on his way to becoming a scientist.”'~{Chapter 2;Pg.}' * “The first president of Bear Country!”'~{Pg.}' * “I’ll bet that bulletin board was the first one in Beartown, too. Just look at it.”'~{Pg.}' * “Only if your idea of relaxing between classes is reading an atomic physics textbook!” * “Oh, please! Too-Tall isn’t smart enough to pull a stunt like this. His idea of a bicentennial prank is throwing water bombs at the marching band!”'~{Pg.}' * “And it would be great for our shops and hotels and restaurants!”'~{Pg.}' Too-Tall Grizzly: * “Not me, I ain’t investigating. I’m just breaking and entering.” * “Piece o’ cake, We’ll use the back entrance.” Dialogue: --'(Chapter 1:"Bear Country 200th";?):'-- 'Sister Bear:'So what’s going to be so different about this Independence Day? 'Brother Bear:'Everything’ll be twice as big as usual. Mayor Honeypot’s speech will be twice as long and twice as boring. The parade will go down Elm Street as well as Main Street. And the fireworks display will be twice as spectacular. 'Sister Bear:'Just because it’s the whaddya-call-it? Centennial? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'No, the centennial happened a hundred years ago, on Bear Country’s 100th birthday. This Independence Day will be Bear Country’s 200th birthday. That’s called a bicentennial. 'Sister Bear:'Whatever, but it’ll be fun. I wish the celebration started today. 'Brother Bear:'In a way, it does, Remember Mr. Dweebish, the history professor from Big Bear University? 'Sister Bear:'Sure, I was in his class on Foundations of Democracy last year. He was great. 'Brother Bear:'Well, he’s coming back to Bear Country School for three days of lectures about George Grizzington, in honor of the bicentennial, he’ll be here sometime this morning. 'Sister Bear:'Cool! It’ll be great to see him again. 'Sister Bear:'George Grizzington! The father of Bear Country! 'Queenie McBear:'The first president of Bear Country! 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'But he wrote this when he was still General George Grizzington, commander of the Revolutionary Bear Army. 'Brother Bear:'Do you think it’s real? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Of course! Just look at it. Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Quotes Category:Language quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes Category:Cousin Freddy Bear's quotes Category:Queenie McBear's quotes Category:Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin's quotes